


Meet Lilian Gallagher

by LovetheOmni



Series: Get Bent [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week - Day 4, and Ian and Mickey are lesbians named Lilian and Mickaela, cis!swap, cisgirl!Gallavich, everyone has been cis!swapped, get bent series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilian Gallagher lived with her five siblings on the Chicago South Side. The Gallaghers all had to deal with their alcoholic mother, and the life of being dirt poor. But Lilian also had to deal with being a lesbian, and her growing attraction towards the neighborhood bitch named Mickaela Milkovich. Genderbent Shameless; Ian/Mickey lesbian femslash; Written for Gallavich Week Day 4 prompt: Different Worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Lilian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on writing genderbent Shameless fanfiction for months, but I never got around to posting anything. Gallavich Week gave me the final push I needed to actually work on this. :D
> 
> I want to make this into a series of one-shots. I don't think I will post them in any particular order. If anyone likes this idea, I will write more! I'll even be willing to take prompts! Tell me what you think!
> 
> I'll probably keep the storyline fairly similar to the canon, but I'll mix some things up to comply with their reversed genders and stuff. I'll also come up with some of my own stories not in the canon, but they'll at least comply with the canon storyline.
> 
> This chapter is more like an introduction. I promise the other chapters will involve more dialogue in the future. xD

Lilian Gallagher's family was just like any other family on the Chicago South Side: they were dirt poor and their lives pretty much sucked because of it.

Being poor might've been easier for the six Gallagher kids to deal with if their mother, Francine Gallagher, wasn't such a ranting alcoholic. Even their bipolar father, Micah Gallagher, couldn't handle it. He ran away to be with a big, black man named Bob, leaving no word of where he was.

The whole family would have fallen apart if Finn Gallagher, Lilian's oldest brother, hadn't stepped up to take care of all of them. He dropped out of school and worked as much as possible just to keep a roof over their heads. Even his girlfriend, Stefanie Wilton (who he later found out was really named Jenny Lishman), could barely convince him to do anything but work.

All of the Gallaghers pitched in as much as they could to make ends meet, even the little ones. With the help of their neighbors, Kathryn "Kath" Ball and Vernon Fisher, they stole and scammed as much as they could. They all did _anything_ to afford the next bill.

The second oldest Gallagher, Liz (short for Phyllis, but no one ever called her that), was an unmotivated genius. She read every school textbook years before they were assigned, and she remembered all of the information, but she didn't actually care enough to do well in school. She cared more about fucking guys like her best friend, Daren Jackson. She helped earn money by tutoring others in her class.

Lilian Gallagher was the third oldest in the family. She was in ROTC, and hoped to join the army one day, but currently she worked at the Kash and Grab: a convenience store nearby. She was a lesbian, and having an affair with her Muslim boss, Kasha Karib, but hardly anybody knew about that. In their neighborhood, it was wiser to stay quiet about that kind of thing if you wanted to stay alive.

The third youngest was named Denny Gallagher. He was the only child in the family that still believed in their mother, even after all the times that Francine stole from them or passed out drunk instead of spending time with them. Denny was a big help around the house. He babysat kids around the neighborhood most days. Some days he even went out and pretended to collect for charity to get them a little extra money.

Carly Gallagher was the second youngest. She was always beating up the other kids at school or mutilating her Barbie dolls. The school principal was convinced that she would grow up to be a psychopath. Despite her violent tendencies, she still loved and cared for her family.

The youngest Gallagher was still in diapers. Her name was Lia, and unlike the rest of the Gallaghers, she was black. Amazingly, she was still both Micah and Francine's kid. It was a genetic marvel.

The Gallaghers all had their problems, but even _they_ weren't as fucked up as another family in the neighborhood: the Milkoviches. The Milkovich family was known for being bad news. They were the people that you went to if you wanted drugs or if you wanted someone killed. Despite the fact that the family was mostly made up of girls, everyone knew that it wasn't smart to piss them off.

Lilian Gallagher found that out firsthand.

The first Milkovich that Lilian ever really talked to was the only boy: Manny Milkovich. One day, after Lilian had been nice to him at school, he followed her to work. He hit on her right in front of Kasha and begged her to go on a date with him.

Lilian never really knew what to do around men. She awkwardly turned him down.

Manny didn't take it very well.

He complained to his older sisters about Lilian, calling her a "friendzoning little bitch." He told his sisters that Lilian led him on, and even though he'd been nothing but nice to her, she was too much of a skank to date a "nice guy" like him.

The Milkovich sisters all made it their personal mission to harass Lilian and spread gossip about her. Mickaela Milkovich was the worst of them all. She was very protective of her little brother.

Mickaela had long brunette hair, vulgar tattoos, and she hardly ever smiled. She swore to make Lilian's life a living hell. She even beat the shit out of her sister, Liz, as a warning: no one fucked with the Milkoviches.

Lilian was doomed. She was dead fucking meat.

At least she thought she was until she finally admitted to Manny that she was a lesbian. Manny felt stupid about the whole misunderstanding, and he called off his sisters. He agreed to be Lilian's pretend boyfriend, and the two had been best friends ever since.

But even after that, Mickaela didn't leave Lilian alone. She came to the Kash and Grab constantly. She harassed Kasha, made fun of her hijab, and called her racist names. She stole food from the store. She even stole a gun right out of Kasha's hands.

She was being a total bitch, and Lilian was getting sick and tired of it.

Lilian finally decided to confront Mickaela. She marched down to the Milkovich house and got right up in Mickaela's face, telling her to back off.

Mickaela wasn't about to back down without a fight. She grabbed at Lilian's long red hair and scratched at her face. Lilian pushed her back into the wall and fought her off with the moves she'd learned from ROTC.

As Mickaela pushed Lilian roughly onto the bed in anger, something happened. They looked into each other's eyes and saw arousal.

Somehow, that led to them fucking right in Mickaela's bed. They couldn't pull at each other's clothes fast enough.

Before that day, Lilian had _no_ idea that Mickaela was a lesbian. Mickaela was tough like the rest of her family, but she definitely wasn't the butch type. She was good at hiding who she really was. She had to be if she didn't want her homophobic mother, Tammy Milkovich, to kill her… or worse.

But even though Mickaela wouldn't admit it in so many words, Lilian had no doubt that Mickaela had fucked other girls before. No one was _that_ good at licking pussy without practice.

Lilian felt bad for cheating on Kasha, especially when she was going through shit like being blackmailed into becoming pregnant by her husband, but she kept seeing Mickaela.

Mickaela still dropped by the Kash and Grab all the time, but she'd stopped stealing from the store in favor of getting finger-fucked in the back room instead.

Mickaela didn't like to hang out with Lilian in public, but sometimes when the redhead came over to see Manny, Mickaela would hang out with them too. They all liked to play video games or to just lie around and get high together.

Despite the obvious signs, Manny remained clueless to his fake girlfriend's affections for his sister. He never would have thought that one of his sisters could be a lesbian.

The Milkovich girls were all trash, and they all had a reputation for being slutty, unfeeling bitches. At first glance, Mickaela was no different. Lilian used to hate Mickaela, but she slowly began to see a different side of her.

Mickaela liked to pretend that she was some badass bitch that didn't have a heart, but Lilian knew that wasn't true. The brunette girl refused to label the relationship that they had, even when they began to hang out more often. She didn't really like to talk about personal shit like that.

They didn't kiss, and they _weren't_ friends. It was better if they didn't get attached.

But despite Mickaela's unspoken rules, and their attempts to fuck other people, they both couldn't stop the inevitable.

Lilian had never fallen so hard for another girl in her life. Mickaela would never say it aloud, but she felt the same way.

As if Lilian didn't have enough shit to deal with from her poor, fucked up family, being in love with a Milkovich was probably the worst fucking idea that she'd ever had.

Yet somehow, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy Gallavich Week~
> 
> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
